Users sometimes use user devices to perform some task (e.g., sending and/or receiving electronic mail (e-mail) messages, placing telephone calls to other user devices, browsing the internet, etc.). User devices sometimes connect to a cellular network, via one of multiple base stations, to send and receive data associated with performing a task. Determining user device network performance and information regarding geographical locations of the user device may be cumbersome and inaccurate when the user device relocates to different geographic areas associated with different base stations of the cellular network.